1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage apparatus for hitch and hitch torsion bars when not in use and more particularly, to such an apparatus which is relatively inexpensive to construct and maintain, and which affords the optimum conditions for securing the hitch and hitch torsion bars in virtually any operative environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The security and storage of the components of a hitch assembly for the purposes of preventing theft and/or damage to the components thereof, have long plagued recreational vehicle owners.
As should be appreciated, hitch assemblies assume various operational configurations, but as a general matter, they characteristically have a mounting tube that is substantially rectangular in cross section, and which is mounted securely in a predetermined attitude underneath the towing vehicle. The mounting tube is adapted to receive a detachable hitch assembly, or tow bar that has a coupling member, which mounts a hitch ball at its distal end. In some situations, due in part to the weight of the towed vehicle; angulated spring bars or hitch torsion bars are employed as one of the component elements of the hitch assembly. As should be understood, these spring bars are expensive to purchase, and are therefore occasionally the subject of theft or damage when they are not utilized with the hitch assembly. The spring bars, in addition to being somewhat bulky and awkward in size, are often coated, or otherwise substantially covered with various lubricants and grease, and are therefore undesirable to handle, or inconvenient to store in the various storage areas of the towing vehicle.
The owners of recreational vehicles have approached the problem of securing these spring bars or hitch torsion bars by typically placing the spring bars in the trunks of the towing vehicles or otherwise securing them in various other storage areas of the towed vehicle. This, however, has proven to be an unsatisfactory answer inasmuch as the individual spring bars frequently soil the surrounding surfaces where they are stored and secured. It is generally the case, therefore, that the spring bars are not secured in any area, and are consequently the subject of theft or damage.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an improved storage apparatus for a hitch and hitch torsion bars which is adapted to be mounted on a suppporting structure; the apparatus securing the hitch and hitch torsion bars in mating relationship on the supporting structure thus preventing theft or damage; and which is readily removable for maintenance after installation; the apparatus being both inexpensive to manufacture and sell and characterized by a compact deployed configuration.